Conventional fan shrouds that are of box shape are excitable (by resonance) in the operating range of the fan motor or other periodic signals in the machine the fan is placed in, such as a vehicle. In addition, due to the box-like structure of typical shrouds, there is a need for substantial structural reinforcement to minimize warping and distortion. However, the use of such reinforcement can increase the complexity of manufacturability (e.g. moldability) of the shroud and increase the cost of materials, while adversely affecting airflow properties.
Thus, there is a need to provide a cost-effective, moldable fan shroud structure that reduces or eliminates warping and distortion and reduces resonance.